


Атака клонов

by Melotch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Imagination, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Клоническая война, которой не было.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 7





	Атака клонов

— А все-таки жаль, что за Первый орден воют не клоны, — задумчиво произнесла Роуз и мягко, мечтательно улыбнулась. — Только представьте: целая армия _Финнов_.

Единственный в своем роде Финн, сидевший с ней рядом у опоры истребителя, от таких перспектив подавился воздухом и закашлялся.

— Целая армия Финнов не стала бы с нами воевать, — полушутливо-полувсерьез поддержала фантазию Рей. — Первый орден провалился бы еще на самой-самой первой планете.

— Мы бы устроили отличную вечеринку в казино.

— Без обид, Финн, но это правда было бы похоже на расплодившихся поргов. В самом хорошем смысле. Ты чудесный, совсем как они.

Чуи протяжно, гортанно заревел, выражая разом все, что когда-либо думал о поргах

И только ВВ-8 сразу озвучил именно то, что пришло в голову По Дамерону сразу, как только он вообразил самого себя и больше одного Финна в запертой комнате. Потому что ВВ-8 лучше всех знал По Дамерона.

Роуз покраснела, Рей опустила взгляд на носки собственных ботинок, По неловко усмехнулся и с усилием потер шею над воротником ладонью.

— Что? — Финн, разумеется, смотрел именно на него и с величайшим подозрением.

К счастью, Финн не понимал бинарный.

***

— Тебе одного меня в отношениях недостаточно? — По не мог даже распознать, какую эмоцию выражали в этот момент лицо и голос Финна: должно быть, возмущение. — Или именно в постели недостаточно?

— Это не так работает. Просто подумай вот о чем. Допустим, ты любишь кашиикские ягодные пироги. И один пирог — это здорово, но два пирога — еще лучше. Особенное если ты безумно любишь _именно эти пироги_ , понимаешь?

— Не очень. Вот у тебя есть один, лично твой «иск-винг», и ты его любишь. Зачем тебе два точно таких же «иск-винга»? Ты все равно не сможешь летать на них одновременно?

— Плохо ты меня знаешь, — не слишком разборчиво пробормотал По, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

Избавиться от навязчивой фантазии теперь никак не получалось. Два Финна, оба высокие, с покатыми смуглыми плечами, сильными руками, оба бесконечно доверчивые, отзывчивые на ласку, оба пылкие и нежно-заботливые даже когда голову сносит от желания. Они бы могли удерживать По на весу, зажав между своими телами, могли бы входить в него по очереди и вместе, могли бы поставить на четвереньки, чтобы отсасывал одному, пока другой брал бы его сзади. Могли бы, сменяя друг друга, трахать его снова и снова (и один-то Финн был в этом смысле жутко выносливый, но По никогда не умел вовремя говорить себе «хватит»), пока сознание блаженно не поплывет от множественных оргазмов.

— Ну, в любом случае, клонироваться в ближайшее время я не собираюсь.

— Прости, — По действительно не хотел его задеть: он забывал иногда, что Финну просто негде было обзавестись сексуальной раскованностью и глубоким пониманием шуток «про это», забывал только потому, что неопытность Финна совершенно не бросалась в глаза, он очень быстро всему учился. — На самом деле, я не имел в виду, что...

— Но мы можем попробовать... я не знаю... с игрушками?

— Оу.

— Эй, не смотри на меня так, нам не рассказывали в Первом ордене, как поиметь соседа рукояткой дубинки Z6 или что ты там еще себе с таким лицом представляешь.

— Вот теперь — именно это.

Весь мир вокруг, состоящий из одних только Финнов был бы, конечно, прекрасен, кто бы спорил.

Но один-единственный Финн, как показывала практика, тоже неплохо умел заменять собой целый мир для одного-единственного По Дамерона.


End file.
